Blob's Desperate Need
by Cut Throat 666
Summary: Summery: Fred Dukes a.k.a. The Blob has always been rejected by women, because he’s freakishly too fat and pig headed. If he can’t get a woman to like him the normal way, then he’ll force one to like him. Starting with the one woman who he has always want
1. Default Chapter

Summery: Fred Dukes a.k.a. The Blob has always been rejected by women, because he's freakishly too fat and pig headed. If he can't get a woman to like him the normal way, then he'll force one to like him. Starting with the one woman who he has always wanted.

Blob's Desperate Need

Chapter 1

Fred Dukes sat on one of the park benches in central park watching young couples and beautiful women walk by. He sighed, wishing that he could be just like them, happy, in love, and to have someone that he could spend the rest of his life with. All his life he had been rejected by countless women because of his looks and because of his attitude. There were times when he actually tried to change and become a nice guy, but in the end, the nice guy never wins.

"Everybody's got somebody, but me." he pouted. He kicked at the pigeons pecking at his feet and continued, "Even my friends got somebody to love who love them back. Hell, even Toad's got a girl! How the hell does a scrawny, green, creepy looking amphibian get a girl before me? I'm closer to normal looking that he is."

"Quit your moping, Blob." said Mystique, who had just walked up to him with her arm around Victor Creed's waist, "If you want a girl that badly then go out and get one. Don't just sit on your fat ass all day and whine about how you're so alone in the world and that you wished that you had one. For God's sake if you're so desperate, then why don't you go and order a mail order bride. I'm pretty sure that they're still legal."

Fred blinked at her, then looked to Victor for his advise.

Victor smiled and shrugged, "If I were you and I'm not. I wouldn't bother gettin' one of them. They'd eventually find some legal way to screw you over and take everything that you got, but I doubt you have anything of value, so yer safe there." Fred glared at him, but he did not say anything, "Anyways, you can always kidnap some little tramp and force her to love ya. Doesn't always work, depending on what kind of kinky bimbo ya pick up, but I'd say grab a girl that catches yer eye and show her who's the boss."

Fred let their words sink in, then smiled as he figured out exactly what he was planning to do. He looked up at Mystique and asked, "Hey, Raven. Do you by any chance have any of those mutant inhibitor collars left?"

"Five. Why?"

"Cause the girl that I've got in mind is a mutie and I wanna make sure that she can't escape by using cheap tricks with her powers."

"Oh?" Mystique's gave him a curious look, "And who exactly is this girl that you have in mind?"

"Just one of the X-Floosies. That's all."

"Well, be careful. Most of them have already got boyfriends or girlfriends. None of them take too kindly to people randomly kidnapping their partners right out from under their noses."

"Don't worry Mystique, the girl I got planned ain't gonna know what hit her nor will her little boyfriend."


	2. Got Her

Got Her

Chapter 2

Later that night Magneto and the Brother Hood went to the X-Mansion and attacked. They were on a mission to retrieve Cerebro, but like always, they failed and the X-Men beat them. The only prize that they brought back with them was a female member of the X-Men. One whom Blob chose to be his sex slave and do his bidding.

Blob had knocked her out earlier and put the collar on her when nobody was looking. He now had her tied up on the floor of their jet and stared at her beautiful figure. He knelt down beside her and played wither her silky hair.

"I can't believe it." he murmured, "You're finally mine and no one is gonna take you away from me. Not this time."

Toad, who was listening to what Blob was saying hopped over to him. He squatted down next to him and asked, "Okay. Tell me again, why you took her?"

Blob turned to face him and said with a smile, "Because she's the one that I want."

"Rioght. Whatever. I hope you enjoy this pound of meat that you so desire. I'm gonna get ready to meet up with my gelfriend. She an' I are gonna do the horizonal tango if ya know what I mean."

"You are one sick little toad, Toad."

"And you're a tub of lard, so what's your point?" Blob swung at him, but he simply jumped up on the ceiling of the jet and blew raspberries at him, "Ha Ha Ya missed me, Blob-o."

"Get outta here, Toad!"

Toad laughed and bounced off, leaving Blob alone with the female of his dreams.

Jean awoke, slowly opening her eyes, she felt a sudden searing pain at the back of her head. "Ugh…" she moaned, "My head."

"Oh, good." said a familiar voice, "You're awake. I was beginning to think that you were gonna sleep the whole day away."

"Wha? Scott? Is that you?" she asked, blinking her eyes to bring them back to normal.

"Sorry, Red. But, you've got something a whole lot better than that walking stick. You've got me!"

Her vision finally cleared and she frightened to see The Blob standing before her. "Blob!"

"Yep. You're Prince Charming has finally arrived."

"You're no Prince Charming, Blob. You're a pig!"

He glared at her. Before she knew it, he had her by her hair, and was thrown across the room and into a wall. She gasped in pain. Slowly he walked towards her, "If I were you, girlie, I'd talk more nicely than that. You're gonna be living with me for quite some time. And if you wish to live, then you better do as I say."

"Go to hell, Blob!" she focused her mind to send him flying, but nothing happened, "Wha? What's happening? Why did my telekinesis move you?!"

"Because you have no powers." he pointed at the collar around her neck, "You, Jean Grey, are my slave now. I took the extra precaution as to putting a collar inhibitor on ya just to make sure that you don't use those nasty powers of your and try to run away."

"You, bastard!" she got to her feet and ran to the other side of the room just before he reached, "If I can't use my powers, then I'll just use my legs to get me out of here." she ran to the nearest door that she saw and opened it. Just as soon as she was about to pass through it, she felt a great bolt of electricity course through her neck, "AGH!!!" she backwards, holding her neck, "Shock… Collar…"

"Yep. Nice ain't it? Heh Heh You'd don't think I that stupid do ya?"

"You're right… I don't think you're stupid."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I know that you're stupid!" she got back up on her feet, "You're so stupid to think that this idea of yours to keep me here won't last!"

He frowned, "What? You think I can't keep you here? There's no way you can escape, not as long as that collar stays on."

"It's not the collar that'll keep me from leaving… My husband Scott will come for me and when he does, you'll be sorry you ever that you ever took me!"

He threw his head back and laughed, "I highly doubt that. There's no way that he can find you. Cerebro can't even penetrate this place, because we're so deep underground that not even our cell phones work. Now, how's about you be a good little girl and come over here and pleasure me right now."

"The hell I will!" she turned back around and headed for the door again, forgetting about the shock collar. It shocked her again and sent her flying back.

"Stupid, bitch." he walked over to her and picked her up, "You'll learn soon who is master. Even if I have to beat you to get it through that pretty head of yours."


	3. Rape

Warning: This segment contains a rape scene, so if you don't like reading this kind of stuff, then I strongly reccomend that you do not read this, but the choice is up to you.

Rape

Chapter 3

Blob carried Jean over to his bed and laid her down. She was so dazed from the electric shock that she didn't even notice him undressing her out of her uniform.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." he chuckled, as he exposed her chest. She was wearing a white victoria secret bra underneath. He took great pleasure in ripping it off. "Got milk?" he smiled and put one breast in his mouth.

Jean snapped out of it once she felt the wetness around her breast, she saw what Blob was doing to her, she shrieked, and began pounding on his head. "Get off of me you sick bastard!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" he pulled away and grabbed both of her pounding fists in one hand, "Stupid ,bitch!" He forced them over her head and slammed her hard on the bed, "Just sit back and enjoy this!"

"Never!" she tried to kick him in the groin, but only hit his stomach, "Get off of me! Get off!"

He slammed her again. His patience was growing thin. No longer willing to be patient with her, he took his free hand and ripped the rest of her uniform off, and quickly undid the lower half of his uniform. "I tried to be nice about this." he said, "But you had to go and push me and call me names!" he forced her legs apart and forced himself into her, his voice began to tremble, "Why can't you like me?! Like you like… Scott… And Logan?!?"

Jean cried in pain with every thrust Blob pumped into her. She struggled to get free, but all she was able to successfully do was give herself one big Indian Burn on her wrists and make the pain worse. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she cried out to him, "STOP!!! Please?!? You're hurting me!"

"Sometimes you… Ugh… Hurt the ones that you… Love." he laughed cruelly in her face, as he continued to finish what he had started.

"Blob, stop it!"

"Don't worry, Jeanie, I'm almost… Almost… ARGH!!!" without warning he released his seed inside of her and almost collapsed on top of her. Sweat dripped from his face and on top of hers. He kissed her deeply, muffling her screams, and then pulled away, "You're finally mine now, Jean, and I'm never letting you go.


End file.
